The Other Universe of Space
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, OOC. Sebuah dunia lain dari Kamen Rider Fourze, dimana Gentaro bukanlah orang yang senang berteman, dimana ia harus mempelajari apa itu arti dari 'persahabatan' dan juga 'cinta' dengan cara yang keras dan menyakitkan. Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Sebuah fanfic gaje, yang mungkin gak bakalan ada yang baca. Sebenarnya iseng aja, pernah kepikiran gimana kalau Fourze punya AU world ala Decade, pemainnya masih sama, inti cerita sama namun dengan kisah yang berbeda dan sifat karakter yang sangat berbeda.**

**Tentu saja, gak bakalan sebagus aslinya fanfic ini. Ini cuma iseng aja kok… hehe…**

**Silahkan dinikmati~**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Dark, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider sih jelas bukan punya saya…**

* * *

**The Other Universe of Space**

"Aaagh… uhuk…,"

Seorang pemuda tersungkur jatuh ke lantai dengan sebuah tangan menggenggam belt besar yang terdapat banyak switch di dalamnya. Ia berusaha untuk menelan kembali apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya namun gagal begitu tetesan berwarna merah bertetesan jatuh ke lantai. Dadanya seperti terbakar, kepalanya begitu pusing dan detak jantungnya begitu cepat.

"Kengo-kun! Kengo-kun!"

Pemuda itu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, namun ia terlalu kesakitan untuk merespon. Belt yang ia pegang segera jatuh ke lantai, sementara kedua tangannya segera menggenggam baju bagian dadanya.

Rasanya sesak, seakan ingin mati, paru-parunya kehabisan udara dan begitu panas.

Ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang menariknya, menyuguhkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya dengan paksa, ia berusaha menolak. Rasanya terlalu sakit, darah merah mengalir dari mulutnya, memberikan rasa amis dan mual pada perutnya.

Ia akhirnya berhasil menelan apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan berangsur keadaan tubuhnya membaik. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu perlahan pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Kengo-kun…"

Ia menengadah, memandang sosok gadis yang matanya berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

"Yuki...," gumamnya pelan, akhirnya berhasil mengenali siapa yang ada di sampingnya sejak tadi.

"Kengo-kun, kau harus hentikan ini… ini tidak mungkin… dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti itu, kau akan…," gadis bernama Yuki itu menghentikan bicaranya, rasanya terlalu berat untuk dikatakan. Kengo pun paham betul apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

Ia melirik ke tetesan darah di lantai. Ia tahu apa akibatnya bila ia terus memaksakan hal ini.

"Tapi, tak ada pilihan lain… kau tahu itu…," kata Kengo, berusaha bangkit dengan badan sempoyongan. Yuki segera menyokong tubuhnya yang hilang keseimbangan, gadis itu tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mampu menahan tangis melihat temannya mengikis hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit.

IoI

"Kabur… ia terlalu kuat!"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Telrihat para yankee, berandalan sekolah, lari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar sesuatu yang menakutkan. Mereka babak belur dan hanya mampu lari, menyelamatkan diri.

"Cih…"

Seorang pemuda hanya berdiri memandang para yankee tersebut lari darinya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tongkat besi dimana banyak bekas darah di sana. Di pipinya terdapat satu luka lebam, namun selebihnya pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegak.

"Sial, kena pukul satu kali…," gumamnya, ia segera membuang tongkat di tangannya. Ia segera menghapus noda darah yang sempat terciprat ke wajahnya lalu ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang sempat terlupakan di tanah.

"Dasar, baru juga masuk, sudah ada yang cari ribut," gumamnya lagi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hitam yang tak tentu arahnya.

Ia segera berjalan, dari belakang gedung menuju gedung sekolahnya yang baru. Ia diam sebentar, melihat sekolah yang sepi dan sunyi. Tampaknya sudah masuk, ia terlambat deh. Namun, ia tidak tergesa-gesa. Ia hanya berjalan santai, memasuki gedung, mencari dimana kelas barunya berada.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia menemukannya. Kelas 2-B.

Tak sungkan, ia segera membuka pintu, mengejutkan murid-murid dan guru yang berada di dalam tersebut.

Pandangan mereka semua terpaku padanya, seorang yankee yang memakai gakuran hitam yang terbuka menampilkan kaus merah dibaliknya, rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang kotor dan terdapat bekas luka. Anak kecil pun tahu bahwa ia baru saja bertarung.

Ia melirik ke seluruh isi kelas sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sang guru, atau wali kelas, seorang wanita muda dan cantik berambut panjang yang tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat," katanya dengan santai. Wali kelasnya hanya mengedipkan mata. Ia segera masuk, berjalan ke sampingnya.

"Aku, Kisaragi Gentaro, murid baru di sini," katanya lagi, ia lalu berputar, menghadap teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal," katanya datar, tanpa senyum dengan tampang sedikit bosan.

Wali kelasnya masih tampak syok, begitu pula teman-temannya. Ia hanya menghela napas, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menunggu sampai mereka berhasil mencerna informasi mengejutkan itu.

"Oh… ternyata kamu anak barunya… maaf, saya kira kamu tidak jadi masuk hari ini, silahkan tulis namamu di papan tulis," kata wali kelasnya, mencoba untuk ramah. Ia hanya mendengus, berputar, mengambil kapur dan segera menulis namanya dengan besar dan jelas di depan kelas.

Kisaragi Gentaro.

Selesai. Ia berputar kembali.

"Baiklah… kau bisa duduk di…"

"Greeekkk…."

Pintu terbuka kembali, menampilkan seorang siswa lain, memakai seragam sekolah, namun dengan wajah seperti pasien rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat, rambutnya tampak sedikit basah oleh keringat, matanya sayu dan kantung matanya sedikit hitam.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," katanya dengan suara sedikit serak.

Wali kelasnya kembali terperanjat, namun kali ini dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri. Ia sudah sering berhadapan dengan yang satu ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Utahoshi-kun, silahkan duduk," katanya.

Gentaro memandang pemuda yang bernama "Utahoshi" tersebut berjalan sempoyongan ke bangkunya. Dari cara jalannya saja, Gentaro takjub pemuda itu tidak ambruk. Kenapa pula ada orang sekarat masih masuk sekolah? Ia tidak bisa mengerti.

"Kisaragi-kun, kamu bisa duduk di… samping Utahoshi-kun," kata wali kelasnya. Gentaro mendengus dan segera berjalan menuju meja yang di maksud. Setidaknya berada di belakang, ia suka itu, meski ia tidak bisa menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia duduk di samping seorang pemuda sakit yang tampaknya akan segera meninggal.

Begitu ia duduk, pelajaran pun segera dimulai. Ia hanya memperhatikan dengan tampang malas, tak ada niat untuk mendengarkan sama sekali.

Ia melirik ke 'Utahoshi', yang kini sibuk berbicara dengan suara berbisik kepada temannya, seorang gadis, yang duduk di belakangnya. Dari tampangnya, ia bisa tahu bahwa sang gadis khawatir, namun pemuda sekarat itu bersi keras bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Huh… baik-baik saja, Gentaro saja yakin ia lebih cocok berada di rumah sakit daripada di sekolah.

Namun, ini bukan urusannya.

Dan ia tidak peduli.

IoI

Kengo berjalan sempoyongan dan segera bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Badannya terasa lemas dan sakit, pandangannya sedikit kabur tapi ia harus terus berjalan.

Ia menjinjing tas berwarna hitam yang berisi belt yang merupakan sumber kesakitannya.

Meski sakit ia harus melakukan ini…

Ia mendengar tasnya berbunyi, menandakan bahaya. Ia segera membukanya, setelah mengecek tak ada orang di sekitarnya dan ia melihat apa yang ia takutkan selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

Monster-monter itu akhirnya datang…

Tak pikir panjang, Kengo segera menutup tasnya dan berlari. Badannya memberontak hebat namun ia tidak peduli. Ia harus melakukannya, tak ada pilihan lain.

Bahkan meskipun ia harus mati.

Ia segera berlari ke belakang gedung sekolah, dimana ia bisa melihat para siswa yankee berlarian menghindari sesuatu. Dan apa yang ada di belakang mereka adalah sesosok monster yang mengerikan.

Sosok monster yang selalu menghantui pikiran Kengo.

Kengo menelas ludah, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetaran melihat sosok monster besar yang ada di depan matanya. Sosok yang memancarkan aura begitu kuat, aura yang menekan dan membunuh.

Namun, tak ada waktu untuk takut.

Tak ada!

Kengo segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beltnya. Ia memposisikan beltnya di depan pingganya dan dengan segera belt itu terpasang pada pinggangnya.

Monster itu hanya menatapnya diam, tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan.

Kengo menekan dua swith masing-masing di kiri dan kanan beltnya, kemudian menekan tuas dan sebuah cahaya pun muncul bersama kepulan asap.

Sosoknya kini tergantikan oleh sosok berbaju armor putih dengan kepala berbentuk seperti roket.

"Kau siapa?" tanya monster itu, akhirnya bicara.

"Kamen Rider Fourze!" teriak Kengo sebelum akhirnya ia berlari, menerjang monster tersebut.

Sementara itu, Yuki yang mendapat sinyal bahaya dari robot kecil ciptaan Kengo, segera menghampiri lokasi kejadian dan terkejut melihat sosok monster dan Kengo yang sudah berubah kini sedang bertarung.

"Kengo-kun! Jangan!" pekik Yuki, begitu khawatir. Namun, suaranya tidak mencapai mereka yang sibuk menghajar satu sama lain.

Tubuh Yuki gemetaran, membayangkan apa yang harus ditanggung Kengo setelah ini. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, meronta, meminta temannya itu untuk berhenti. Namun, ia tidak bisa.

Yang dihadapi Kengo sekarang adalah alasan kenapa Kengo memaksakan diri melakukan semua ini.

Demi menghentikan monster itu. Zodiart, begitu Kengo menyebutnya. Monster yang terlahir karena kekuatan jahat dari cosmic power,sama dengan kekuatan yang digunakan Kengo untuk berubah hanya saja kekuatannya lebih bersih.

Namun, perubahan tersebut memiliki efek samping yang begitu hebat bagi Kengo.

"Ugh…," Kengo mengerang, tubuhnya mulai meronta kesakitan. Lengah, sang Zodiart segera menghantamnya keras, membantingnya ke tanah.

Yuki ingin menangis, melihat bagaimana Kengo menjadi bulan-bulanan, tak bisa melawan. Kengo yang kewelahan, segera menekan salah satu switch dan tangannya pun membentuk sebuah roket.

Dengan cepat ia memukul keras Zodiart tersebut dengan roket di tangannya itu, membuat sang Zodiart terbang menghantam dinding.

"AAARRGGHHH…," Kengo memekik kesakitan. Konsekuensinya terlalu besar, rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menyerang tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk menon-aktifkan perubahan, membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

Darah menyembur dari mulutnya dan ia terbatuk, napasnya begitu berat, tubuhnya begitu sakit hingga ia sulit bergerak.

"Kengo-kun!" pekik Yuki, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kengo yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Yuki! Lari!" pekik Kengo dengan suara parau, penglihatannya mulai kabur, namun ia tahu Yuki sedang berlari menghampirinya.

Ia mendengar suara-suara dan Kengo tahu bahwa sang Zodiart kembali bangkit, belum berhasil dikalahkan. Ia berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya menolak, justru darah kembai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Kengo berusaha bergerak namun gagal, ia hanya mampu menggenggam kuat belt yang ada di tangannya, tak mampu melarikan diri.

"Sepertinya hanya sampai di sini ya," kata Zodiart itu, menghampiri Kengo yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan! Kengo-kun!" Yuki sampai di sampai Kengo, segera menarik pemuda itu.

"Bodoh, cepat lari!" pekik Kengo marah, namun juga tak berdaya. Yuki tak mampu menarik Kengo untuk melarikan diri, ia hanya mampu memeluk pemuda itu, berusaha melindunginya.

"Aku tidak akan lari!" katanya, setengah menangis, dengan erat memeluk Kengo yang sekarat. Kengo terkesima, namun ia kembali batuk darah, menodai seragam Yuki.

"Pemandangan yang indah…, sayangnya, kalian akan mati di sini," kata Zodiart tersebut, mengacungkan tangannya, siap menembak kedua pemuda dan pemudi di hadapannya.

Yuki menutup matanya, memeluk Kengo erat sementara Kengo menggeretakkan giginya, merasa tidak berdaya.

Kenapa meski ia sudah memiliki kekuatan ini, ia tidak bisa menggunakannya?

"Duak!"

Sebuah batu melayang dan menghantam kepala sang Zodiart, membuatnya berhenti. Ia menoleh, melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Kengo dan Yuki terbelalak, memandang siapa yang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi kamu yang sudah mengusir semua yankee di sini? Mengganggu kesenanganku saja."

Kisaragi Gentaro berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dengan tangan memainkan sebuah batu. Wajahnya nampak kesal, tapi tak ada ketakutan di sana.

Ia melirik melihat Kengo yang sekarat juga Yuki yang masih menangis, ia tidak mengerti keadaannya, tapi…

"Apa asiknya melawan seorang cewek cengeng dan cowok sekarat macam mereka? Ke sini kalau berani!" katanya, segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Kengo terkejut, menantang seorang monster dengan tangan kosong. Dia itu gila atau bodoh?

Sang Zodiart segera tersulut kemarahannya, ia menerjang Gentaro dengan cepat, namun sang yankee berhasil berkelit.

Kengo dan Yuki memandang pertarungan tersebut. Bagaimana serangan Gentaro tidak memberikan efek, namun sang Zodiart juga kesulitan untuk membalas serangan Gentaro.

Pemuda itu memiliki gerakan yang lincah, refleks yang bagus dan otot yang kuat. Dengan mudah ia berkelit dari serangan sang Zodiart dan melancarkan serangan demi serangan. Ia tahu serangannya tidak berguna, namun senyum terpulas di wajahnya karena ia tahu bahwa sang monster pun kesulitan menyerangnya.

Sang Zodiart merasakan amarahnya memuncak, ia segera meluncurkan tembakan, yang berhasil dihindari Gentaro namun masih terhempas karena ledakannya.

"Huh, mulai dari sini, tidak ada main-main lagi," kata Zodiart tersebut, tampak begitu marah.

Gentaro menatapnya tajam, ia segera bangkit dan menghapus debu di wajahnya.

"Gentaro-kun!"

Ia menoleh, melihat sebuah benda dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dengan refleks cepat, ia menangkapnya, memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Cepat pakai di pinggangmu, tekan semua switch dan tekan tuasnya!" pekik Yuki.

Kengo terperanjat dengan tindakan Yuki namun tidak bisa melawan, tidak dengan keadaan sekarat seperti sekarang.

Gentaro menatap Yuki dan Kengo kemudian sang Zodiart lalu ia tersenyum.

"Permainan yang aneh, tapi baiklah… akan kuikuti," katanya, ia segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Yuki. Memakai belt, menekan semua switch dan menekan tuas.

"Henshin!"

Dan ia pun terkejut saat dirinya berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Ok… ini memang benar-benar aneh," katanya, takjub sendiri dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Jangan main-main kau!" teriak sang Zodiart, kesal. Ia kembali menerjang Gentaro, namun Gentaro berhasil menghindarinya, lebih cepat.

Gentaro sedikit terperanjat. Suit yang ia pakai memberikan tenaga, kecepatan dan refleks yang lebih baik. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

Hm… tidak buruk.

Kengo dan Yuki melihat bagaimana Gentaro yang sudah berubah bertarung dengan sang Zodiart. Tampak begitu mudah, dari gerakannya saja, Kengo dan Yuki tahu kalau Gentaro masih bermain-main. Namun, tetap saja sang Zodiart kesulitan menyerang Gentaro yang kini semakin kuat.

"Yuki! Tasku!" pekik Kengo, mengejutkan Yuki. Yuki mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan hati-hati menyandarkan Kengo pada pagar kemudian ia segera mengambil tas Kengo.

Begitu Kengo menerima tasnya yang juga berfungsi sebagai komputer, ia menganalisa data pertarungan Gentaro.

Tubuhnya masih sakit dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang, namun ia berhasil mendapatkan datanya.

"A… akselerasinya… 87%..," gumam Kengo terbata-bata. Yuki terkejut dan mengecek ulang data yang tampil pada monitor tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Kengo-kun saja hanya berhasil mencapai akselerasi 43%!" sahut Yuki.

Kengo menatap Gentaro yang tengah bertarung, memainkan sang Zodiart seperti mainan.

Ia tidak tahan melihatnya, membuatnya mual. Pemuda itu hanya menganggap pertarungan sebagai permainan, untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak ada maksud lain… tapi kenapa…

"Kisaragi!"

Gentaro menoleh pada Kengo yang masih tersandar pada pagar jauh darinya.

"Gunakan limit break! Tekan salah satu switch dan tekan tuasnya!" pekik Kengo, memberikan instruksi pada Gentaro.

Dalam suit, Gentaro memutar matanya. Tidak bisakah mereka melihat bahwa ia sedang bersenang-senang?

Namun, lawan ini memang membosankan, terlalu lemah.

Ia segera melakukan apa yang Kengo katakan padanya, menekan switch, menekan tuas.

"Limit Break!"

Dengan segera, ia mengirimkan serangan penuntas pada Zodiart tersebut, membuatnya meledak tak tersisa.

"Membosankan…," ujarnya, ia segera meng-undo henshin, kemudian melepaskan beltnya.

Ia memandang Kengo yang menatapnya dengan tajam juga Yuki yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sedikit ragu juga takut.

Pemuda sekarat dan gadis cengeng aneh itu…

Huh… ia tertawa kecil, Gentaro berbalik sambil menenteng belt itu di tangannya, membuat Kengo terkejut.

"Kisaragi! Kembalikan belt itu, itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu!" pekik Kengo, menghentikan langkah Gentaro.

Gentaro berputar, menatapnya, kemudian menatap belt di tangannya dan ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku bisa menggunakannya lebih baik daripada kau kan?" katanya, dengan nada sedikit merendahkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Cosmic power itu bisa menguras energi kehidupan bila digunakan berlebihan dan aku tidak sudi orang macam kau yang menggunakan belt itu!" seru Kengo dengan penuh amarah. Gentaro mendelikkan matanya kemudian tertawa.

Kengo dan Yuki terdiam mendengarkan Gentaro tertawa.

"Yah, anggap saja aku meminjam ini darimu, bila aku sudah puas akan kukembalikan. Selama itu, mungkin kau bisa menyembuhkan tubuhmu itu dulu… yang sudah sekarat," kata Gentaro, kemudian ia berbalik, membuat Yuki dan Gentaro terperanjat.

"Tunggu! Untuk apa kau bertarung? Untuk apa kau menggunakan belt itu?" pekik Kengo lagi, menghentikan langkah Gentaro.

Gentaro menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, untuk bersenang-senang."

Kengo dan Yuki terdiam, memandang Gentaro berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sial! Sial!" pekik Kengo, memukul tanah, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Namun, rasa sakit kembali menyerang tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kengo-kun! Cepat, minum obatnya!" pekik Yuki, segera mengambil obat dari dalam tas Kengo dan membantu Kengo meminumnya.

Kengo menelas obat-obat tersebut dengan perasaan miris. Itu benar, tidak mungkin ia bertarung dengan suit Fourze dalam keadaan tubuh seperti ini. Tapi…

Bukan berarti ia rela orang macam Gentaro yang menggunakan suit itu menggantikan dirinya.

**Tbc?**

* * *

Aneh ya? Aneh… ehehe…

Kasih review dong, lanjut atau nggak nih…


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih pada para reviewer, gak nyangka ada yang suka juga meski ceritanya alay begini, ehehe…

Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider itu punya Toei ya…

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghajar para yankee di pagi hari bagi Kisaragi Gentaro. Hari masih pagi, udara masih sejuk dan segar. Semua yankee yang ia temui pasti lari tunggang langgang bila mengenalinya sebagai salah satu yankee terkuat di kotanya. Sudah banyak yankee yang ia tumbangkan, sudah banyak orang yang ingin menjadi pengikutnya namun ia tolak.

Menjadi Kamen Rider Fourze pun masih tak bisa mengubah tabiat buruknya.

Bukan berarti Gentaro senang menyiksa orang, pada akhirnya ia selalu melepas mangsanya, tak pernah ia hajar sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Gentaro hanya senang bertarung, namun pertarungan yang dibatasi oleh peraturan seperti dalam dunia olahraga hanya membuatnya malas.

Ia lebih senang mengamuk, menghajar orang sampai puas.

Tentu saja yang ia hadapi juga harus orang yang menantang, ia tidak melayani pecundang-pecundang yang tidak memiliki nyali untuk menghadapinya.

Hanya sedikit orang yang berani menghadapinya, Kisaragi Gentaro, yankee yang kuat dan kasar.

Dan ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa pemuda di hadapannya ini berani menghadapinya, padahal ia yakin hanya dengan satu pukulan ia mampu mengirim orang tersebut ke alam baka.

Ya, orang tersebut adalah Utahoshi Kengo.

Pemuda sekarat, yang selalu berjalan sempoyongan dan tasnya penuh dengan obat-obatan.

Masih pagi dan ia sudah berani melabraknya. Gentaro jadi ingin tertawa.

"Cepat kembalikan Fourze Driver sekarang juga, Kisaragi!" bentaknya dengan wajah marah.

Gentaro hanya mendengus dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Masih pagi, baru sampai di gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba Kengo muncul dan menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku pinjam," jawab Gentaro singkat, jelas menolak mengembalikan barang berharga milik Kengo itu.

Kengo memandangnya dengan geram, namun Gentaro malah ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Tentu saja, pemuda sekarat itu tak akan mampu membuatnya yang pucat, kantung mata yang hitam dan cekung serta tubuh yang kurus itu tak akan mampu melawannya.

Namun, Gentaro cukup salut karena Kengo tak takut padanya.

Yah, mungkin bagi Kengo, Gentaro tak ada apa-apanya dibanding monster yang dihadapi mereka kemarin.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan suit Fouze juga siapa musuh yang kita hadapi sebenarnya," jelas Kengo.

Gentaro mendengus lagi. "Kalau begitu tinggal kau jelaskan padaku kan?" katanya.

Ia melihat Kengo menjadi semakin marah, bila mungkin.

"Aku belum setuju kau menjadi Kamen Rider Fourze," tambah Kengo. Gentaro hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu karena aku bisa bertarung lebih baik darimu, heh, orang sekarat?" ejek Gentaro, mulai tersulut amarahnya.

Kengo terkejut mendengarnya dan segera menarik baju depan Gentaro, ia terlihat begitu tersinggung.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kisaragi. Meski aku sekarat, setidaknya aku bukan yankee brengsek sepertimu," balasnya.

Gentaro tersentak dan menepis tangan Kengo. "Kau akan menyesal telah membuatku marah," kata Gentaro, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak takut apapun Kisaragi, coba saja," tantang Kengo, memberikan seringai ejekan.

Gentaro siap melayangkan kepalannya pada Kengo, sebelum teriakan aneh mengganggu mereka.

"Hayabusa, Hayabusa-kun! Hayabusa-kun!"

Ok, ralat, bukan teriakan, tapi nyanyian.

Kengo dan Gentaro segera menoleh ke sumber suara, mereka melihat Yuki sedang memakai boneka berbentuk persegi empat di tangannya. Ia sempat panik melihat bagaimana posisi Gentaro yang ingin menghajar Kengo sehingga ia lari ke arah mereka.

"Jangan! Gentaro-kun! Kengo-kun! Lihat-lihat, Hayabusa-kun lucu kan? Aku membuatnya sendiri lho," sahut Yuki yang panik melerai mereka sambil memainkan boneka Hayabusa di tangannya.

Gentaro mengernyit, Kengo hanya menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu, Hayabusa itu hebat lho, aku susah payah membuat boneka ini semalaman!" tambah Yuki yang omongannya semakin ngawur dan tak tentu arah saking paniknya.

Kengo paham, maksud Yuki adalah mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar berhenti bertengkar, meski caranya itu… terlalu aneh untuk dipahami.

Gentaro hanya mendengus kesal dan berbalik pergi, tidak mengerti apa maksud Yuki juga kehilangan selera untuk menghajar Kengo.

Yuki dan Kengo hanya diam memandang Gentaro yang pergi berlalu.

IoI

Gentaro mengunyah roti yang ada di mulutnya dengan kesal, matanya tertuju pada belt besar yang ada di pangkuannya.

Apa sih spesialnya belt ini?

Memang sih, belt ini memberikan kekuatan luar biasa. Tapi, ini cuma alat bertarung. Gentaro tidak habis pikir mengapa Kengo begitu memusingkan soal belt ini.

Mosnter-monster itu, kekuatan aneh dari switch yang ada di belt…

Hah… permainan yang aneh…

"Kisaragi… Gentaro.."

Deg!

Gentaro terkejut mendengar suara berdengung dan aneh yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok monster yang seperti ia temui kemarin hanya saja berbeda bentuk dan juga memakai jubah. Bentuk kepalanya… seperti kalajengking?

Gentaro segera memasang posisi siaga, tangannya memegang belt dengan erat.

Monster yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Levelnya… kekuatannya…

"Aku tidak datang kemari untuk bertarung..," katanya. Namun, Gentaro tetap memasang posisi siaga.

Monster itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gentaro, membuat yankee itu kebingungan.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami…"

Mata Gentaro membelalak. Ia? Bergabung dengan para monster itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Bila kau bergabung dengan kami… kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang menakjubkan… lalu, seluruh keinginanmu bisa terwujud…"

Gentaro memandang monster itu dalam diam, terpaku. Ia tidak mengerti, juga merasa kalut. Bergabung dengan monster? Mendapat kekuatan? Keinginan terwujud?

"Akan kutunggu jawabannya… sore ini…," kata monster itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan mundur kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan Gentaro dalam kebingungan.

Apa-apaan sekolah ini?

Baru dua hari ia masuk, di hari pertama ia sudah bertarung dengan monster dan di hari kedua, ia diajak bergabung dengan monster?

Gentaro mengacak-acak kepalanya, melupakan roti makan siangnya yang terlupan di tanah.

"Brak!" Ia terkejut mendengar pintu atap sekolah mendadak dibuka, munculah Kengo dengan Yuki yang tampak begitu terburu-buru. Kengo segera menoleh ke segala arah sambil menarik napas berat.

"Kisaragi, zodiartnya…," Kengo berhenti bicara dan menarik napas lagi, tampaknya ia kehabisan napas.

"Monsternya, Gentaro-kun," jelas Yuki. Gentaro hanya mendengus.

"Kalian terlambat, monsternya sudah keburu pergi," jelas Gentaro. Kengo dan Yuki tampak lega namun juga kecewa.

"Kau mengalahkannya?" tanya Yuki. Gentaro segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia cuma mengajakku bicara," jawab Gentaro. Kengo tersentak mendengarnya dan segera menghampiri Gentaro yang masih duduk di lantai.

"Bicara?" tanya Kengo.

"Ia mengajakku untuk bergabung," kata Gentaro, menatap langit dengan pandangan bingung.

"Be-Bergabung?" tanya Yuki ketakutan. Wajah Kengo segera memucat, seperti akan muntah darah lagi.

"Ia menunggu jawaban dariku, sore ini," tambah Gentaro lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa ia diajak bergabung oleh monster itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari dirinya?

Kengo menatap Gentaro dengan cemas, meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi orang di hadapannya ini tak bisa dibiarkan bergabung dengan kelompok monster itu. Dengan akselerasi tinggi yang dimilikinya, entah akan jadi monster macam apa Gentaro nanti.

"Tampaknya aku tak punya pilihan lain, ikut aku," kata Kengo. Gentaro memandangnya dengan bingung, tak suka dengan cara Kengo yang seperti memerintahnya begitu namun ia tidak ada niat untuk mengajak orang sekarat itu bertengkar. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kengo lalu diikuti Yuki.

Gentaro sedikit merasa kebingungan saat Kengo membawa Gentaro ke salah satu gedung tidak terpakai disekolah lalu masuk ke dalam suatu gudang.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahu tempat ini kepada siapapun," kata Kengo, memperingatkan yankee di depannya. Gentaro hanya mendengus, memangnya mau diberi tahu pada siapa?

Kengo membuka sebuah loker usang, namun Gentaro terkejut saat isi loker itu bersinar dan Kengo masuk ke dalamnya.

Ok, ia mulai tidak bisa mengikuti permainan aneh ini? Kenapa sih sekolah ini tidak bisa normal-normal saja?

Gentaro ikut masuk ke dalam loker dengan ragu dan takjub saat menemukan dirinya dikelilingi cahaya. Ia didorong oleh Yuki untuk tetap maju sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai sebuah pintu besi.

Apa lagi ini?

Pintu besi pun dibuka, Gentaro terbelalak mendapat ruangan besar berbentuk bulat yang ada di depannya. Semuanya dibuat dari besi, seakan berada di kapal selam yang besar. Di tengah ruangan ada meja, di sudut-sudut ruangan terdapat banyak hal yang tidak Gentaro mengerti. Lalu, matanya makin melebar saat melihat jendela yang mengarah ke luar ruangan.

Itu bumi?

"Kita berada di bulan, tepatnya Rabbit Hutch, pintu loker tadi dihubungkan dengan cosmic power ke base di bulan ini," jelas Kengo menjawab kebingungan Gentaro.

Gentaro masih kurang paham namun… uh, anggap saja pintu loker itu pintu kemana saja milik salah satu tokoh kartun itu. Ya, begitu lebih mudah dipahami.

"Dan gravitasi di sini lebih kecil daripada di bumi, jadi hati-hati yang Gentaro-kun," kata Yuki. Gentaro hanya mengangguk, masih sedikit shock. Benar juga, saat ia melangkah ia seperti melayang. Ia melirik ke Kengo yang sedang duduk di depan meja di tengah ruangan. Karena gravitasi kecil, tampaknya orang sekarat itu sedikit membaik, mungkin karena ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga selama berada di sini.

"Baiklah, darimana sebaiknya kita mulai?" kata Kengo. Gentaro segera duduk di depannya, begitu pula Yuki yang duduk tak jauh dari Kengo.

"Sebenarnya apa itu cosmic power?" tanya Gentaro.

"Cosmic power adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari luar angkasa. Bisa dibilang ada dua jenis cosmic power, yang digunakan oleh kita adalah cosmic power yang bersih dan positive sedangkan yang digunakan oleh para monster itu adalah cosmic power yang lebih gelap dan negative," jelas Kengo secara singkat. Gentaro berusaha mencerna semuanya.

"Jadi para monster itu menggunakan kekuatan yang sama dengan kita?" tanya Gentaro. Kengo mengangguk.

"Kurang lebih demikian, tapi karena berbeda jenis kita tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka maupun sebaliknya," tambah Kengo. Gentaro mengangguk.

"Cosmic power membutuhkan akselerasi dengan tubuh manusia. Saat digunakan, cosmic power akan menggunakan energi tubuh. Namun, tak semua orang bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini," kata Kengo lagi, ia membuka tasnya yang merupakan laptop.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Gentaro.

Kengo memutar tasnya, menunjukkan gambar manusia yang dialiri kekuatan dengan kekuatan cosmic power. "Begini, pada dasarnya tubuh memiliki penolakan pada benda asing. Cosmic power ini dapat memancing reaksi penolakan dari tubuh bagi orang yang memiliki akselerasi rendah. Untuk orang awam, mereka bisa terluka parah atau koma hanya dengan menekan tombol switch saja," kata Kengo.

Gentaro mengernyitkan dahinya, separah itu kah?

"Cosmic power yang kita gunakan memerlukan akselerasi yang cukup tinggi, kalau tidak, bisa membahayakan tubuh. Cosmic power bisa merusak tubuh dari dalam bila akselerasi terlalu rendah," kata Kengo lagi.

Gentaro hanya diam, mencoba mencerna semuanya.

"Kau memiliki akselerasi paling tinggi yang pernah kutemukan, yaitu sebesar 87%," kata Kengo. Yuki mengangguk.

"Kengo-kun saja hanya mencapai 43%," tambah Yuki.

Gentaro mendengarnya hanya bingung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanyanya. Kengo menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti apa yang menyebabkan akselerasi menjadi rendah atau tinggi. Semuanya berbeda pada setiap orang, tapi yang kutahu untuk berubah menjadi monster itu, Zodiart, juga membutuhkan akselerasi tinggi," kata Kengo.

Gentaro menaikkan satu alisnya. "Karena akselerasiku tinggi, maka mereka mengincarku?" tanyanya.

Kengo mengangguk. "Memang sulit dipahami, tapi, akselerasimu sangat tinggi Kisaragi. Selama ini, hanya akulah yang memiliki akselrasi paling tinggi di sekolah ini, selain aku semua siswa hanya memiliki akselerasi sekitar 20 sampai 30%," jelas Kengo.

"Hanya saja, berbeda dengan Fourze, untuk menjadi monster tidak dibutuhkan akselerasi setinggi itu," tambah Yuki.

Kengo mengangguk. "Benar, namun, untuk menjadi Zodiart yang lebih superior tetap dibutuhkan akselerasi yang tinggi."

Gentarou mengacak-acak rambutnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan bila ia merasa pusing. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu aneh, rasanya baru kemarin ia menikmati dunia damai tanpa monster kini ia sudah terjun seakan menjadi pahlawan yang bertugas membasmi para monster-monster itu.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang kau ingin tanyakan lagi?" tanya Kengo, menatap Gentarou dengan tatapan serius.

Gentarou hanya mendengus, Kengo pun mendesah, Yuki hanya kebingungan menatap keduanya.

"Ada satu lagi yang perlu kukatakan padamu. Jangan berlebihan dalam menggunakan cosmic power, bisa berakibat buruk untuk tubuh, sebesar apapun tingkat akselerasimu, bila digunakan berlebihan cosmic power dapat menggerogoti tubuh," tambah Kengo. Gentarou hanya mengangguk malas.

"Sebenarnya kau mendapatkan kekuatan ini darimana?" tanya Gentarou, melirik-lirik daerah sekitarnya yang masih sangat asing untuknya. Rasanya sulit untuk bisa terbiasa.

Kengo terdiam, mukanya sedikit memucat. Raut wajah Yuki berubah menjadi sedih. Gentarou segera menanggapinya sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda sekarat itu belum mau berbagi sejauh itu dengannya.

"Jadi… Bagaimana Gentarou-kun? Kau tidak akan bergabung dengan para Horoscope itu kan?" tanya Yuki dengan cemas namun mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Gentarou hanya diam mendapat pertanyaan begitu. Ia melirik ke jendela, menatap bumi yang ada di luar sana.

"Entah ya," jawab Gentarou, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Yuki terkejut, begitu pula Kengo.

"Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya," kata Gentarou lagi dengan sedikit sinis, ia pun segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Kengo dan Yuki yang cemas.

Begitu sosok Gentarou hilang dari Rabbit Hutch, Kengo segera menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia merasa pusing, pusing karena sakit juga pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dari semua orang, Gentarou lah yang memiliki akselerasi paling tinggi. Kenapa harus yankee yang tahunya hanya bertarung itu? Kenapa bukan dirinya?

"Kengo-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki khawatir. Kengo membuka matanya, menatap Yuki dan hanya menyugingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan Kisaragi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila ia bergabung dengan musuh kita," kata Kengo, segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang kontrol. Yuki mengikutinya, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Kengo menatap banyak switch yang masih kosong dan belum disempurnakan. Satu-satunya harapan untuk melawan monster-monster itu.

"Tenang saja."

Kengo berbalik, menatap Yuki yang tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Gentarou-kun tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka, aku yakin," kata Yuki. Kengo hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Atas dasar apa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Kengo. Yuki berpikir sebentar, menampakkan tampang polosnya.

"Soalnya ia tidak pernah menyakitimu maupun aku kan? Ia juga tidak menggunakan suit Fourze untuk membuat keonaran, aku pikir ia tidak sejahat yang kita kira," jawab Yuki. Kengo sedikit terkesima mendengar jawaban Yuki, namun ia masih ragu.

Benarkah itu?

IoI

Gentarou menatap langit yang berubah warna dari biru menjadi oranye. Matanya hanya menerawang jauh, sementara ia membiarkan badannya rileks, berbaring di lantai di atap sekolah. Tempat yang sepi dan tenang, tempat yang ia sukai.

Ia mengambil satu switch dari kantongnya, yang berasal dari belt.

Kekuatan aneh, monster, luar angkasa…

Apakah ada hal yang lebih aneh dari ini?

Jika ia bisa memilih, menjadi Fourze atau monster-monster itu, apa yang akan ia pilih?

Menjadi Fourze tidak buruk, kekuatannya meningkat, bisa menghadapi lawan yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Sedangkan menjadi monster…

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatan tak terbatas."

Gentarou terkejut dan segera bangkit, ia berbalik untuk melihat sosok monster yang telah menghampirinya tadi siang.

"Kekuatan tak terbatas?" tanya Gentarou.

"Ya, melebihi kekuatan cosmic power yang kau miliki sekarang. Dengan kekuatan ini, kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau," tambah monster itu.

Gentarou menutup matanya, mencoba untuk membandingkan pilihan yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Hanya dengan menekan switch ini, mimpimu akan menjadi kenyataan," kata monster itu lagi, menyodorkan sebuah switch berwarna hitam dengan tombol berwarna merah.

Gentarou menerima switch yang disodorkan padanya, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Mimpinya?

Monster itu tersenyum saat tangan Gentarou mulai menggenggam switch itu namun ia terkejut saat switch itu justru hancur karena genggaman yang kuat.

"Kau…"

"Brak!" pintu atap terbuka dengan keras, Kengo dan Yuki segera keluar, menemukan pemandangan mengejutkan.

Gentarou yang memegang switch hitam hancur di tangannya dan Horoscope yang tampak geram padanya.

"Kisaragi…," gumam Kengo, terpana melihat Gentarou yang menolak menjadi Zodiart.

"Bisa mewujudkan mimpiku? Huh, jangan bercanda, kau pikir aku selemah itu untuk bergantung pada switch konyol ini?" tanya Gentarou kemudian tertawa kecil, membuat sang Horoscope geram melihatnya.

"Lagipula bayangkan saja, bila aku menjadi temanmu, yang jadi lawanku siapa? Cuma cowok sekarat dan cewek cengeng macam mereka, membosankan sekali," tanya Gentarou lagi.

"Kau akan menyesal," kata Horoscope itu dengan nada mengancam. Gentarou dengan santai mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan belt.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," kata Gentarou. Ia memasang belt itu di tangannya dan segera menekan semua switch serta tuasnya.

"Henshin," teriaknya dan sosoknya pun segera diselimuti oleh suit berwarna putih.

"Dasar kurang ajar," geram Horoscope itu, segera menerjang Gentarou. Gentarou mengelak dengan cepat, telat sedikit ia pasti sudah kena hantam oleh monster itu.

Kengo dan Yuki memandang pertarungan di depan mereka dengan cemas, bila dikatakan, Gentarou dan Horoscope itu seimbang. Berbeda dengan pertarungan kemarin, kali ini Gentarou lebih serius, gerakannya lebih lincah dan bertenaga.

Kengo segera membuka tasnya untuk menganalisa pertarungan. Yuki pun segera mengeluarkan robot kecilnya untuk membantu Kengo.

Wajah Kengo memucat saat Gentarou menekan salah satu switch. Switch itu…

"Kisaragi, jangan!"

Namun terlambat, sebuah kotak biru segera muncul di kaki Gentarou, kemudian meluncurkan beberapa misil yang berhamburan ke segala arah. Gentarou hanya terpana melihatnya, melihat Horoscope yang panik dan Kengo kalang kabut memarahinya namun tak terdengar dengan jelas.

"Yuki!" Kengo memekik, segera melempar dirinya memeluk Yuki saat salah satu misil mendarat tepat di depan mereka.

"Kyaaa!" Yuki berteriak ketakutan saat ia bisa merasakan ledakan menghempaskan tubuhnya bersama dengan Kengo.

Salah satu misil pun mengenai Horoscope yang segera terpental terkena ledakan dari misil tersebut.

Sementara sisa misil lainnya, hanya berhamburan ke segala arah dan meledakkan bangunan sekolah.

"Wah…," gumam Gentarou takjub, tidak menyangka akan menghasilkan kerusakan sebesar ini.

"Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kengo, segera bangkit dari lantai untuk melihat Yuki yang ia peluk untuk melindunginya dari ledakan tadi.

Yuki membuka matanya dan menatap Kengo, gadis itu gemetaran namun akhirnya ia menemukan kekuatan untuk mengangguk pada temannya itu. Kengo menarik napas lega namun kemudian mengerang sedikit.

"Ukh…," rintihnya, Yuki segera bangkit dan melihat bahwa jas belakang Kengo sedikit hangus, tampaknya disebabkan karena ledakan tadi.

"Kengo-kun!" pekik Yuki khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka bakar kecil, cepat ambilkan tasku," kata Kengo sambil menahan sakit. Yuki mengangguk. Ia segera berlari, mengambil tas yang sempat terpental jauh dari mereka.

Sementara sang Horoscope sudah kembali bangkit dan menerjang kembali Gentarou. Namun, tampaknya misil tadi cukup memberikan efek. Gerakan monster itu jadi agak lambat, memberikan keuntungan untuk Gentarou untuk melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke tubuh monster itu.

Monster itu segera mundur, mengambil jarak aman sambil mencoba menarik napas.

"Kengo-kun, ini tasmu," kata Yuki. Kengo segera mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit yang ia miliki dan meminumnya cepat-cepat, ia kemudian kembali menganalisa pertarungan, meski punggungnya masih terasa panas.

Gentarou segera menekan switch lain dan kaget melihat kakinya menjadi bor, menarik…

"Kisaragi, lakukan limit break!" seru Kengo.

Gentarou pun menekan tuas dan melancarkan tendangan jarak dekat pada monster itu, namun monster itu tiba-tiba berkelit dan menghilang dengan cepat, seperti fatamorgana yang lenyap.

"Apa…?" Gentarou terkejut. Kengo dan Yuki pun hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Kabur ya…," gumam Kengo, melihat sinyal dari monster itu sudah lenyap di monitor tasnya.

Gentarou mendengus kesal, ia segera mengundo perubahannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, kesal karena tidak bisa menghabisi monster itu.

"Hah…," Kengo mendengus, meluruskan kakinya yang terasa kaku, tubuhnya terasa sakit sekali sekarang, ketika ketegangannya sudah menghilang.

"Kengo-kun…," gumam Yuki khawatir. Kengo berusaha memberikan senyum datar kepadanya, namun pemuda itu segera kehilangan kesadaran dan limbung ke bahu Yuki.

"Kengo-kun? Kengo-kun!" Yuki panik melihat Kengo pingsan. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya itu, Kengo tampak kesakitan, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Yuki tersentak saat Gentarou berjalan melewatinya, seakan ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Raut muka pemuda itu tampak kesal, hanya fokus menatap ke depan.

"Gentarou-kun!"

Gentarou berbalik, melihat Yuki yang mau menangis dan Kengo yang pingsan di pelukannya.

Dasar… sudah kedua orang itu membosankan, ternyata juga merepotkan.

IoI

"Maaf ya, Gentarou-kun," gumam Yuki pelan, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gentarou yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Gentarou hanya mendesah, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus menggendong pemuda sekarat menyebalkan ini di punggungnya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh Kengo ringan sekali, jauh lebih ringan dari orang-orang seusianya. Sejak tadi juga, ia bisa mendengar orang yang digendongnya ini merintih pelan kesakitan.

"Kenapa ia tidak tinggal di rumah sakit saja sih?" tanya Gentarou, bertanya-tanya apakah Kengo ini sebenarnya mayat hidup atau manusia.

Raut wajah Yuki berubah menjadi sedih. Ia menenteng tasnya, tas Kengo dan tas Gentarou.

"Karena… Kengo benci rumah sakit…," kata Yuki, menatap ke bawah, terbayang di benaknya sosok Kengo yang selalu saja lemas dan sakit, tak pernah melihatnya sehat bugar seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Keadaan tubuhnya sangat buruk, bila ia ke rumah sakit, ia harus terus berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa," kata Yuki lagi, terasa pahit.

Gentarou hanyad diam, memandang ke depan, tak memandang Yuki yang tampaknya akan menangis.

"Katanya, ia tidak bisa tinggal diam di rumah sakit, ia harus berjuang melawan monster-monster itu," kata Yuki lagi, menatap langit, berusaha menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Dasar orang bodoh," gumam Gentarou pelan. Yuki terdiam mendengarnya, ia sendiri sebenarnya masih ragu apakah Gentarou bisa menggantikan Kengo menjadi Fourze, atau tidak?

Ia melihat Gentarou yang memasang wajah bosan dengan Kengo yang ia gendong di belakangnya.

"Tapi, sekarang kan sudah ada Gentarou-kun, jadi tidak apa-apa," kata Yuki lagi, sambil tersenyum cerah, sedikit mengagetkan Gentarou.

Gentarou mendengus dan tertawa pelan. "Dasar cewek bodoh," gumamnya dan senyum Yuki makin melebar mendengarnya.

Mungkin jalan untuk menjadi Kamen Rider yang baik masih panjang untuk Gentarou, tapi… Yuki yakin bila yankee di sampingnya ini pasti bisa, dengan bantuannya dan Kengo, mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan semua monster-monster itu.

Tbc

* * *

Perkembangan yang aneh ya?

Silahkan review bila berkenan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagum, fanfic yang ngaco ini ternyata lumayan disukai juga ya, terima kasih banyak!**

**Saya akan berjuang untuk meneruskannya!**

* * *

Semua orang di dunia ini pasti memiliki alasan ketika melakukan sesuatu, terutama sesuatu yang sangat penting. Entah alasan itu memiliki maksud yang baik atau buruk, namun sebuah alasan mampu mendorong manusia melakukan hal-hal hingga mencapai batas kemampuan mereka.

Alasan yang mungkin tidak dimiliki oleh Kisaragi Gentarou.

Ia menatap sosok Zodiart yang ada di depannya, tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa?

Kenapa monster ini tidak kunjung kalah?

Ia tidak mengerti, sosok Zodiart di depannya ini tidak sekuat Horoscope yang sudah pernah ia hadapi sebelumnya. Namun, sekuat apapun Gentarou berusaha mengalahkannya, Zodiart itu tetap bangkit. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berjuang sekuat itu. Gentarou tidak tahu, ia juga tidak mau tahu. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya, ia merasa harga dirinya terluka karena tidak bisa menumbangkan monster di hadapannya ini.

Sementara itu, Kengo dan Yuki memantaunya dari jarak yang aman. Kengo terus berusaha menganalisa kekuatan Zodiart yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Padahal semua data yang ia dapat menunjukkan bahwa Zodiart ini seharusnya mampu Gentarou kalahkan dengan cepat, tapi kenapa?

Bila terus begini, bisa berbahaya…

Gentarou segera menekan satu switch yang ada di beltnya kemudian sebuah roket pun muncul di tangannya. Kali ini ia harus berhasil, ia dan Zodiart itu sama-sama kelelahan, tapi ia pasti menang!

"Hiyaaaa!" Gentarou berteriak, saat ia meluncurkan serangan pada Zodiart tersebut. Zodiart itu mampu menghindar, namun gerakannya yang lambat membuatnya tak mampu menghindari serangan Gentarou selanjutnya yang tepat mengenai tubuhnya.

Zodiart itu terpental jauh, menabrak dinding sebuah bangunan tua. Sementara Gentarou segera menon-aktifkan switchnya. Semakin lama, tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, napasnya pun terengah-engah dan sulit sekali baginya untuk fokus.

Apa ia sudah mencapai batas pemakaian cosmic power?

Gentarou siap menekan tuas, ia harus melancarkan serangan terakhir sekarang. Harus…

"Kisaragi!"

Gentarou menoleh, menatap Kengo yang berada sangat jauh darinya, namun ia bisa mendengar nada panik dari suanya.

"Jangan lakukan limit break, kau akan…," suara Kengo terputus saat tiba-tiba Zodiart itu kembali bangkit, membuat Gentarou tersentak.

Sudah seperti itu masih bisa bangun?

"Aku… tidak akan kalah…," gumam Zodiart itu. Gentarou hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa monster di depannya ini ingin mati?

"Sayangnya, aku harus menang di sini," kata Gentarou, tangannya meraih tuas pada belt.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu… yang tidak punya alasan untuk bertarung…," gumam Zodiart itu lagi, menyulut api kemarahan pada diri Gentarou.

Alasan untuk bertarung? Ia tidak butuh omong kosong seperti itu untuk menang!

Gentarou menekan tuas kemudian menekan switch rocket, dengan cepat ia melancarkan serangan limit break pada monster itu. Tapi matanya terbelalak saat monster itu berhasil berkelit saat ia hampir mengenainya, membuat Gentarou hanya memukul angin kosong sementara monster itu dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan menggunakan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Apa-apaan itu?

Deg!

Gentarou merasakan tubuhnya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang sangat berat, serta merta ia ambruk ke tanah. Badannya gemetaran dan pandangannya mulai gelap.

"Kisaragi!"

"Gentarou-kun!"

Ia hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Kengo dan Yuki yang menghampirinya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

IoI

"Ukh…"

Senyum Yuki mengembang saat Gentarou mengerjapkan matanya dan perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Gentarou-kun! Syukurlah!" seru Yuki dengan perasaan lega.

Gentarou perlahan bangkit, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Kalau tidak salah, ia sedang bertarung dengan Zodiart, lalu…

"Kau pingsan hampir seharian penuh, sudah kubilang memakai cosmic power berlebihan itu berbahaya," tegur Kengo yang datang menghampirinya. Gentarou hanya mendengus dan mencoba untuk melihat dimana ia berada.

Rabbit Hutch?

Ah, pantas rasanya ringan…

Tapi…

"Sial, dasar Zodiart sialan!" kutuk Gentarou, membuat Yuki dan Kengo sedikit terkejut.

Kengo menghela napas dan duduk di samping Yuki yang sedang kebingungan. Ia memperhatikan Gentarou yang tampak marah, mungkin kesal karena tak mampu mengalahkan Zodiart itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa…

Gentarou mendadak bangkit, membuat Yuki dan Kengo terkejut. Yankee itu segera pergi dari Rabbit Hutch tanpa mengatakan apapun, seakan begitu marah hingga tak bisa bicara. Kengo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa pening dengan sikap Gentarou. Biasanya yankee itu tidak terlalu emosional, namun ternyata ia tidak bisa menerima kekalahan.

"Lho, Kengo-kun? Kok tanganmu memar? Kenapa?" tanya Yuki, membuat Kengo kaget. Ia segera menyembunyikan luka memar yang ada di tangannya.

"Tanganku terkena sudut meja tadi pagi," jawabnya cepat, membuat Yuki ragu. Kengo segera bangkit dan melarikan diri ke ruang kontrol, menyibukkan diri mengolah data dari pertarungan Gentarou melawan Zodiart tadi.

IoI

Alasan untuk bertarung? Apa sih yang Zodiart itu ocehkan? Gentarou tidak mengerti. Ia berjalan menuju sekolah dengan perasaan berat. Ia ingin bolos, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar bisa ia lakukan di luar sana.

Saat ia tengah memelototi siswa-siswi tak berdosa yang lewat di sekitarnya, ia menemukan Kengo berada di sebuah tempat sepi dengan beberapa siswa mengerubunginya.

Gentarou tidak pernah melihat Kengo dengan siswa lain, kecuali dirinya dan Yuki. Ia terkenal sebagai siswa yang dingin dan sakit-sakitan sehingga banyak yang menjauhinya.

Kengo menyerahkan sesuatu ke mereka, seperti buku-buku. Gentarou hanya mengernyit, tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu buku-buku itu berpindah tangan, seorang siswa mendorong Kengo untuk menyingkir. Air muka Kengo tampak kesal, namun tetap sabar. Siswa berpenyakit berat itu pun melangkah pergi menjauhi mereka.

Dari caranya berjalan dan tangannya yang terus mengusap lengannya, ia tampaknya terluka.

Gentarou mendengus, akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Bully ya?

Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Kengo cukup normal untuk mengalami hal seperti bully. Ia sangka yang ada di sekitar pemuda itu hanya hal-hal aneh dan ajaib saja.

Gentarou, berbalik, tidak tertarik untuk ikut campur. Ia kan bukan temannya, untuk apa?

Meski begitu, ia tetap sedikit penasaran. Kenapa Kengo menyembunyikan hal ini darinya dan Yuki?

IoI

Alasan untuk bertarung. Memang perlu ya? Gentarou menatap sekelompok yankee yang sudah berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sekitarnya. Tenang, tidak mati kok.

Ia yakin ia kuat, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menang?

Gentarou mendengus, ia bertarung untuk bersenang-senang…

Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia bertarung untuk melupakan kehidupannya.

Ia ingin bebas, ia ingin…

Gentarou mengacak-acak rambutnya, dasar Zodiart sial, membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

Tidak mungkin Zodiart itu bisa mengerti yang ia rasakan, sama seperti ia tidak mengerti apa yang Zodiart itu katakan padanya.

Ia hanya ingin bertarung, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Gentarou segera kembali ke kelas, seharusnya menurut perkiraannya sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang.

Ia merogoh sakunya namun mendengus saat ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dasar sial…

Ia membuka jendela kelasnya dan melompat masuk, membuat beberapa orang memekik ketakutan. Memangnya ia hantu apa?

Gentarou hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yuki yang sedang menawarkan bekalnya pada Kengo.

"Kengo-kun, ini bekal untukmu," katanya dengan wajah cerah.

"Kau tidak perlu membuatkanku bekal seperti ini Yuki, aku bisa beli sendiri," ucap Kengo. Gentarou hanya mendelikkan alisnya, ia yakin bukan hanya ia yang merasa mereka itu berpacaran bila dilihat seperti ini. Pasangan orang sekarat dengan maniak luar angkasa. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh.

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini Kengo-kun suka tidak makan," kata Yuki dengan wajah cemberut. Kengo hanya menghela napas. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Meski ia berkata seperti itu, bukan berarti ia tidak senang Yuki membuatkannya bekal.

Gentarou berniat untuk pergi, tidak tahan dengan atmosfir aneh yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Memangnya mereka pikir dunia cuma miliki mereka berdua, yang lain ngontrak?

Namun, ia berhenti saat ada seorang siswa yang menyenggol Yuki, membuat gadis itu hampir jatuh bila tidak segera ditangkap Kengo, namun bekal yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai, membuat Yuki memekik. Isinya berhamburan ke luar.

"Oh maaf ya, makanya jangan di jalan dong," kata siswa itu. Gentarou merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Kengo menatap siswa itu dengan tajam, namun anehnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat Gentarou panas.

Gentarou menghampiri mereka, membuat Yuki yang tampak sedang menangisi bekal buatannya yang terbuang percuma terkejut. Yankee itu mengambil sepotong telur dari lantai, menghampiri siswa kurang ajar itu dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan telur itu.

"Kau sendiri, jangan buang-buang makanan," kata Gentarou kesal. Kengo dan Yuki terkejut dengan apa yang Gentarou lakukan.

Siswa itu tampak kesal, ia melotot pada Gentarou, Kengo juga Yuki namun ia berbalik dan pergi.

Huh, dasar pengecut, beraninya sama yang lemah saja.

"Terima kasih, Gentarou-," kata-kata Yuki terputus saat Gentarou menarik lengan Kengo, membuat Kengo merintih kesakitan.

"Kau sendiri, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" tanya Gentarou, mempererat genggamannya, membuat Kengo merintih menahan sakit.

"Gentarou-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Yuki panik.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Kengo ketus, membuat Gentarou kesal. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak melempar orang yang sedang ia pegang itu ke luar jendela.

"Ikut aku," kata Gentarou, menarik Kengo dengan kasar, membuat Kengo kesakitan.

Yuki berusaha mengikuti mereka, namun Gentarou berhenti dan menunjuknya. "Dan kau, tunggu di sini," perintahnya, membuat Yuki berhenti. Ia hanya bisa melihat Gentarou menyeret Kengo keluar dengan kasar.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Gentarou melepaskan Kengo begitu mereka tiba di tempat sepi. Kengo segera mengelus lengannya yang terluka. Ia menatap Gentarou dengan kesal, namun yankee itu terlihat sama kesalnya.

"Tidak kau, tidak Zodiart sialan itu, sama saja keras kepalanya," omel Gentarou kesal, Kengo hanya menutup mulutnya, masih menatap Gentarou dengan marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kengo. Gentarou menarik kerang bajunya, membuatnya sedikit terngkat dari tanah.

"Kau dibully kan?" tanya Gentarou. Kengo terkejut namun dengan segera ia tenang kembali, berusaha menutupinya.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanyanya. Gentarou memutar matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku… atau minimal, pacarmu itu, Yuki?" tanya Gentarou.

"Yuki bukan pacarku," jawab Kengo dengan wajah lurus.

"Terserah, kenapa kau tidak beri tahu kami?" tanya Gentarou. Wajah Kengo berubah muram, Gentarou mengendurkan genggamannya, membiarkan Kengo kembali menapaki tanah.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku punya alasan," jawab Kengo, menghindari mata Gentarou.

Alasan lagi?

Alasan untuk bertarung? Alasan untuk tidak memberi tahu?

"Alasan apa? Beri tahu aku," kata Gentarou, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Kengo menatapnya dengan muram, tampak ragu untuk memberi tahunya. Untuk pertama kali, Gentarou tidak melihatnya berusaha untuk tegar. Selama Kengo sadar, ia selalu terlihat tenang, tegar dan dingin. Tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Aku diancam beberapa murid, untuk membuatkan mereka PR dan contekan, hanya itu," jawab Kengo dengan getir.

"Tidak mungkin, 'hanya itu' kau mau menuruti mereka," kata Gentarou lagi. Kengo terlihat tidak senang namun kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Mereka mengancam akan melukai Yuki bila aku menolak, kau puas sekarang?" kata Kengo dengan kesal, namun wajahnya tampak kehilangan harapan dan muram.

Orang ini… apa ia sudah menahan bully selama ini dan terus bertarung bersama dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Gentarou mengacak-acak rambutnya, alasan yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

"Karena itu, jangan beri Yuki, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan bila ia tahu yang sebenarnya," kata Kengo dengan getir, tangannya meraih lengannya yang terluka.

Gentarou menatap Kengo dengan bingung.

Orang yang lemah, sekarat juga kesepian seperti dia, untuk apa menahan semua penderitaan yang ia alami hingga seperti ini? Di bully, bertarung dengan Zodiart, sakit-sakitan, apa tidak lebih baik mati saja sekalian? Apa alasan yang mendorongnya untuk bertarung dengan semua itu?

Alasan untuk bertarung…

Kengo berbalik dan pergi, jalannya agak sempoyongan dan pelan, namun tetap tegak berdiri. Gentarou tahu, ia pasti akan pergi dan menghibur Yuki, berbuat seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa.

Apakah salah satu alasannya untuk gadis maniak luar angkasa itu?

Yang bisa membuat Kengo tersenyum hanya Yuki saja. Meski hanya senyum tipis, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Gentarou tidak mengerti…

Ia tidak mengerti…

Gentarou memukul dinding, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Kengo bisa begitu kuat hanya untuk gadis lemah itu, kenapa Zodiart itu tidak bisa ia kalahkan?

Apa karena ia tidak memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya?

Gentarou menggigit bibirnya, tidak bisa menahan ingatan yang menghampirinya.

Ibunya… Ayahnya…

Sekarang semuanya sudah tidak ada.

Ia tidak punya keluarga, tidak punya teman, ia tidak memiliki seorang pun.

Tidak ada.

IoI

Gentarou ingat saat dulu ayahnya mengajarkannya bela diri, ayahnya mengatakan ia harus bela diri untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Tentu saja, ia dulu sangat polos dan percaya perkataan itu sehingga ia berlatih dengan giat.

Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, tak ada yang ingin Gentarou lindungi, ia tidak punya apa-apa.

Hidup memang aneh, ia ingat dulu ia adalah anak yang ceria, ramah dan senang berteman, tapi hidupnya berubah 180 derajat sekarang.

Alasan untuk bertarung…

Hanya karena itu saja ia kalah.

Jika orang tuanya masih hidup sekarang, mungkin ia masih memiliki alasan itu, tapi sekarang…

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!" seru Gentarou, menatap Zodiart yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," kata Zodiart itu, membuat Gentarou merasa kesal.

Dengan cepat ia menekan semua switch yang ada di beltnya kemudian menekan tuas dan dirinya pun berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Kita lihat nanti," kata Gentarou, segera menerjang monster yang membuatnya merasa kesal itu.

Kengo dan Yuki memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Rasa aneh muncul di benak Kengo, pertarungan Gentarou tidak seperti biasanya. Gentarou biasanya tenang dan tidak akan terbawa oleh irawa lawannya. Tapi ini… pertarungan Gentarou berantakan, penuh dengan amarah dan tidak terkontrol.

Kalau begini terus, ia tidak akan menang…

"Kau menyedihkan sekali…," kata Zodiart itu, ketika tak ada satu pun serangan Gentarou yang berhasil melukainya.

"Kau itu yang menyedihkan, bergantung pada kekuatan monster seperti itu," balas Gentarou, melancarkan tendangan namun segera dielakkan oleh zodiart tersebut.

"Demi tujuanku, menjadi monster pun tak masalah," tandas zodiart itu, mengirimkan ledakan ke arah Gentarou yang berhasil kena telak.

Gentarou terpental jauh, meski dilindungi oleh suit ia masih bisa merasakan sakitnya terkena ledakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa beritahu aku alasanmu kenapa kau bertarung seperti ini?" tanya Gentarou segera bangkit dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Orang kasar sepertimu tak akan mengerti," balas monster itu kembali beradu otot dengan Gentarou.

Gentarou berhasil memukul wajah Zodiart itu secara telak, namun sebelum terhempas Zodiart itu menendang tubuh Gentarou hingga tersungkur.

Gentarou segera mengaktifkan salah satu swicthnya, dengan segera sebuah bor berwarna kuning muncul di salah satu kakinya.

Sebelum monster itu bisa bangkit, Gentarou menerjang ke arahnya, mengarahkan kaki bornya ke wajah zodiart itu. Zodiart itu mengelak di saat-saat terakhir, membuat bor Gentarou menembus tanah.

"Aku tidak bisa kalah di sini, kalau tidak… mereka bisa…," gumam Zodiart itu, tak Gentarou pahami.

'Mereka'? Siapa yang ia maksud? Tanya Gentarou dalam hati.

Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah monster itu, itu bukan urusannya.

Zodiart itu mengacungkan tangan, sepertinya akan kembali membuat ledakan, tapi Gentarou terpaku saat tangan itu bukan di arahkan kepadanya, tapi kepada…

"Sial, Yuki, cepat lari," kata Kengo, segera bangkit dan menarik Yuki bersamanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan sakit, namun bila ia tidak lari, ia tahu Yuki dan dirinya bisa langsung berakhir di alam kubur.

Gentarou merasa waktu seperti berhenti. Hati kecilnya mengatakan untuk segera melindungi mereka berdua.

'Tapi, untuk apa?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, cuma pemuda sekarang dan gadis cengeng saja.

Tidak layak untuk dilindungi.

'Benarkah begitu?' tanyanya pada dirinya lagi.

Yuki yang tersenyum padanya, tidak takut meski ia yankee. Kengo yang berani menghadapinya meski ia sakit-sakitan.

Ketika melihat mereka, Gentarou mengerti, Yuki dan Kengo sebenarnya sama seperti dirinya. Orang yang kesepian, tidak disukai oleh orang lain, tapi bedanya, mereka sudah memiliki satu sama lain. Dunia mereka terkucil, tapi mereka tetap memilih untuk melindungi orang lain yang telah menyakiti mereka.

Bully, pandangan dingin, cemooh…

Gentarou tahu betul rasanya, tapi ia sudah belajar untuk tidak mempedulikan semua itu.

Tapi mereka?

Kenapa masih mau mengambil resiko demi orang lain? Kenapa masih mau tersenyum pada dirinya yang bersikap kasar dan tak menghargai mereka?

"SIIAAAALLLL!" teriak Gentarou, segera berlari ke arah Kengo dan Yuki, menjadikan dirinya tameng.

Saat ledakan itu mengenai dirinya, Gentarou terhempas jauh, rasa panas dan rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya. Ia sempat bertanya, apa ia menyesal sudah melindungi kedua orang aneh itu?

Tidak… anehnya tidak…

Sedikit merepotkan sih, tapi ia tidak merasa menyesal.

"Kau…," Zodiart itu tercengang, begitu pula Kengo dan Yuki.

Gentarou perlahan bangkit, badannya sedikit limbung tapi ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak.

"Kalau mereka mati, aku bisa susah," kata Gentarou dengan lantang.

Kengo dan Yuki terpana namun sang gadis segera tersenyum sementara Kengo masih merasa kebingungan dalam hatinya, apakah karena terluka parah omongan Gentarou jadi ngawur?

"Ternyata kau juga…," gumam Zodiart itu tampak ragu.

"Aku tak tahu apa orang-orang seperti mereka cocok untuk menjadi 'alasan bertarung' tapi yang jelas, kalau mereka mati, aku bisa susah," jelas Gentarou lagi, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menyerang.

Mendengar hal itu, senyum tipis hadir di bibir Kengo, tangannya meraih lengannya yang terluka.

Alasan untuk bertarung ya? Ia melirik Yuki yang sedang memberi semangat pada Gentarou meski yankee itu tidak memperdulikannya. Demi sesuatu, demi seseorang, semuanya bisa dilakukan, bisa dilalui.

Aneh rasanya Gentarou sudah menjadikan dirinya dan Yuki sebagai 'alasan bertarung' tapi…

Ia melihat punggung Gentarou yang tengah bertarung dengan Zodiart yang kini tampak ragu dan terguncang, mungkin… selama ini Gentarou cuma kesepian.

Kesepian, entah karena apa, yang jelas Gentarou selalu sendiri.

Sikapnya yang dingin dan kasar cuma untuk menutupi lubang di hatinya. Kengo tahu betul, karena ia melakukan hal yang sama sebelum bertemu Yuki.

Dulu pun ia sempat ragu untuk melakukan semua ini, membuat switch, bertarung dengan monster… untuk apa? Ia sakit berat, bisa mati kapan saja, untuk apa melindungi dunia bila sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkannya. Ia tidak punya seorang pun yang bisa ia lindungi. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk melindungi orang lain yang tidak peduli padanya.

Sebelum Yuki muncul, gadis itu seperti meteor yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke dunianya yang sempit.

Aneh memang, tapi begitu mengenal Yuki, Kengo merasa ia bisa melakukan ini semua. Karena ia masih ingin hidup, bertemu dengan Yuki, menjalani kehidupan di sekolah senormal yang ia bisa, ia tidak mau semua ini hilang.

Apa Gentarou merasakan hal yang sama dengannya sekarang?

Entahlah… Kengo tak paham pola pikir yankee yang kasar itu, tapi…

Mungkin, ia bisa mencoba untuk lebih akur dengan Gentarou, ya, ia akan mencobanya, tapi ia tidak janji apakah hasilnya baik atau buruk nanti…

"Limit Break!"

Gentarou siap untuk menghancurkan Zodiart yang ada di depannya, sosok yang sudah membuatnya frustasi selama beberapa hari ini. Kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, Zodiart itu tampak menyerah dan menerima nasibnya.

Seperti kehilangan semangat bertarung…

Zodiart itu terkejut saat serangan Gentarou meleset, beberapa centimeter lagi mengenainya tapi tetap meleset.

Gentarou diam dan memandang Zodiart yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Undo perubahanmu," kata Gentarou, membuat Zodiart itu kaget.

Gentarou mengundo perubahannya, membuat orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya kaget bukan kepalang. Zodiart yang ada di depannya pun hanya terpana.

Tapi, Zodiart itu menekan switch hitam yang ada di depannya, membuatnya kembali ke wujudnya sebagai manusia.

"Aku tidak tertarik bertarung dengan orang yang sudah kehilangan semangat bertarung," kata Gentarou tegas. Ia memperhatikan orang yang memegang switch hitam itu.

Pemuda biasa, kurus, lebih pendek darinya, matanya berkantung dan pucat, seperti Kengo saja. Tapi sepertinya itu semua karena penggunaan switch Zodiart itu, karena swicth itu menguras energi kehidupan sang pemakai.

"Aku harus melindungi mereka… tapi…," gumam pemuda itu.

"Mereka?" tanya Gentarou.

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan, tapi panti asuhanku sekarang terkena hutang besar, penagih hutang kerap datang dan mengancam panti asuhan akan ditutup bila hutang tidak segera dibayar," cerita pemuda yang merupakan murid AGHS itu.

Gentarou diam mendengarnya. Panti asuhan? Ah… begitu rupanya, ternyata pemuda itu juga yatim piatu.

"Tapi, hutang itu bukan dari panti asuhan kami, ada orang yang menggunakan nama panti asuhan kami untuk membuat hutang," jelas pemuda itu lagi, terlihat getir dan putus asa.

"Karena itu kau menjadi Zodiart? Untuk melindungi panti asuhan itu?" tanya Kengo yang menghampiri mereka, mengingat pertarungan tampaknya sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain…," gumam pemuda itu, menatap switch di tangannya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun, sebelum ia bisa menekannya kembali, switch itu sudah direbut Gentarou.

"Menyedihkan sekali bergantung pada switch seperti ini," kata Gentarou, ia menjatuhkan switch itu ke tanah kemudian menginjaknya sampai hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik pemuda itu kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kau harus melindungi mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri!" seru Gentarou, membuat pemuda itu terpana.

"Mungkin jebakan hutang itu memang diset untuk menghancurkan panti asuhanmu," kata Kengo, membuat pemuda itu seperti ditampar.

"Untuk apa memangnya? Itukan kejam sekali," tanya Yuki.

"Mungkin untuk memiliki tanah dari panti asuhan itu, atau sekedar balas dendam ke orang yang memiliki panti asuhan itu. Aku curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan yakuza," kata Kengo sambil berpikir, sayang masalah ini terlalu berat, murid seperti mereka bisa melakukan apa?

"Ho… Yakuza? Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba bertarung dengan yakuza, hei kau, markas mereka ada dimana? Kau pasti tahu," kata Gentarou, membuat Kengo dan Yuki tercengang lagi, yankee itu memang penuh kejutan.

"Kisaragi! Itu terlalu berbahaya! Jangan cari masalah dengan dunia hitam!" seru Kengo marah. Gentarou menoleh ke arahnya dengan seringai serigala.

"Tenang, kan ada ini," katanya enteng, mengayunkan belt yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa?! Fourze dibuat untuk mengalahkan Zodiart, bukan untuk bertarung dengan yakuza, dasar bodoh!" seru Kengo semakin marah.

"Ah berisik, intinya kan sama-sama melawan orang jahat, tenang, tak akan ada masalah," kata Gentarou enteng, ia menarik pemuda yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Ayo pergi ke markasnya!" katanya, kelihatan bersemangat.

Kengo hanya terpana di tempat, ingin menghentikan perbuatan bodoh itu tapi anehnya ia hanya diam.

Yah, mungkin tidak apa-apa ya?

"Kengo-kun tidak ikut?" tanya Yuki dengan wajah ceria, seakan menyerang markas yakuza seperti piknik melihat bunga sakura.

"Tidak, ini kan bukan pertarungan melawan Zodiart, biarkan saja. Tapi awas kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu nanti, aku tidak mau tahu," kata Kengo, membereskan tasnya.

Yuki hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Kengo yang pergi menjauh.

"Setidaknya, yang Gentarou-kun lakukan tidak salah, tugas Kamen Rider memang membasmi kejahatan kan?" kata Yuki, Kengo hanya memutar matanya.

"Aku cuma berharap ia tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang awam, bisa bahaya nanti," kata Kengo kelihatan pusing, tapi ada senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Yuki ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kan Gentarou-kun akan melindungi kita!" seru Yuki, membuat Kengo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga akan melindungi Kengo-kun dan Gentarou-kun sebisaku! Oh ya! Mulai besok aku buatkan Gentarou-kun bekal makanan juga deh, kayaknya dia jarang makan siang juga," seru Yuki mulai sibuk bicara sendiri.

Kengo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangannya meraih lengannya yang luka karena terkena bully.

"Karena itu, Kengo-kun, kalau ada masalah, cerita padaku ya," kata Yuki lagi dengan senyuman tulus. Kengo tersentak, kemudian ia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya… terima kasih…"

Mungkin, bukan cuma dirinya dan Gentarou saja yang butuh alasan untuk bertarung. Yuki juga… alasannya untuk ikut campur dalam masalah berbahaya ini…

Yuki berlari kecil di depannya, tampaknya bersemangat entah karena apa, ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kengo dan mengatakan pada pemuda itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ayo cepat Kengo-kun!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kengo mengangguk, ia berlari kecil mengikuti Yuki. Mungkin… bila besok para siswa itu datang membullynya lagi, ia akan menghajar mereka, atau setidaknya, meminta Gentarou untuk menghajar mereka. Tidak buruk kan?

Tbc

* * *

**Perkembangan yang sangat aneh, maaf ya, makin lama jadi makin ngawur**

**Yosh, review bila berkenan**


End file.
